The Twins of Lore
by Toni-W
Summary: First tale of destined twins Alan and Merico Syriam


Antonia Williams

**The Twins of Lore**

**Prologue**

_It was believed long ago that only one of a twin could become an adventurer. The other would remain, unable to seek fame and freedom, forced in hiding from the other._

_But this is the story of two twins- a boy and a girl- who became the most remarkable pair of adventurers at their time of life…_

_The story begins in BattleOn, in a small house near the centre of the town… _

**Chapter One**

Sixteen year old Alan Syriam was eating his breakfast- Frogzard stew- when he looked up and saw his sister coming downstairs. Also sixteen and the twin of Alan, Merico Syriam groaned and covered her face as she took her seat next to him. Alan chuckled. Knowing his sister well, nobody but he could tell that Merico was pretending to feel ill. Both of them had done it loads of times, and both had successfully made their parents fall for it.

The twins' mother Jasmine, who had been brewing herbs for her latest healing spell, came over to look at her child. Jasmine was a beautiful, graceful woman in her thirties still. Her blond, wavy hair, sapphire eyes, smooth lips and perfect body shape belied her age and years of magic training. In her personality, the mother was compassionate and hard working, yet persistent nevertheless.

It was this persistence that caused her to calmly walk over to Merico and stare deeply into her eyes, scanning her mind for the truth. Jasmine saw the source- it was a lie alright. Her target of mind reading caused her to shoot a spell to get rid of it, making Merico fall backwards.

Merico gaped at her mother as she scrambled for the back of her chair, which she used to regain her balance. Jasmine winked at both of them.

"You really thought you could fool me, daughter?" she chuckled.

"I've done it before, mother" came the rather sulky reply.

"Be practical. If you've done it before, I would most definitely remember it. I'm not as daft as you think I am."

"I didn't say that! It's just I've played on you more than once, and you've never noticed."

"I have, and I've let you off all this time." Their mother's voice was slowly changing into concern. "Now you two are older. Both of you will need to be focused and put in the effort to get up. You hate your job, Merico. I know that, and your brother knows it too, but if you are always negative and try to avoid it then it will keep coming back to you like monsters. It would be better if you faced your job then try to miss it on purpose!"

Jasmine glanced at Merico, waiting for her to say something in response. Merico just stayed in her seat, her face now grouchy. Alan also watched her. His sister could be as stubborn as a horse when their mother talked to them like this. Still, it wasn't just that, but he couldn't understand why Merico hated her job and, like her brother would be, go on adventures and train to be a knight.

"I don't want to work there forever, mother!" Merico exclaimed pitifully.

Jasmine put her hand around Merico's shoulder. "I know, dear. I know."- Her way of telling her children that she understood, but there was nothing that she alone could do.

It was about then that the twins' father came down the stairs. This eccentric, sometimes bad-tempered and outspoken man was Maximus Syriam, once a famous fighter in all of Lore (not for long, though). Nowadays, he was described as a quite old man, with a bulging stomach and long, black, curly hair that got tangled into his long, black moustache. His obesity always remained at large, making his arms, legs and head look squashed in comparison. All in all Alan thought he looked like a huge dwarf, ironically, but it didn't matter because Maximus was truly pleased with his lifetime achievement.

The father sat down next to Alan in his usual space, ignoring both wife and daughter. "Well my good boy." He boomed, rustling Alan's black hair, "Today is the start of your training, and your true life. Before today, you were nothing but a boy. Your life was limited. But now, once you've finished your training, you can become anything you want to be! Fighter, Knight or Samurai, you can—no, you WILL achieve it!"

Maximus looked at the boy with an obsessive grin on his face. Alan gave a sarcastic one to annoy. Maximus didn't notice, however, as he had got up from the table and walked over to his wife. "Jasmine, my love!" he yelled in her ear, although she was close to him, "Instead of frogzard stew, I'll think I'll just have frogzard on its own today. What with my boy on his way to start his training, we both need a meaty breakfast to build ourselves up.

Thoroughly exasperated by her husband's attitude, the wife turned around and replied, "You're retired, Maximus. You won't be going anywhere. And I'm afraid that your frogzard has already gone into the stew, and Alan has had his breakfast already." She placed his bowl of frogzard stew onto the table.

Maximus grumbled something about 'women of today', and then pushed his bowl aside. "Come on then, Alan. We need to get your beginner armour on, and let you choose a sword." He said as he rose from the table. Alan reluctantly got up to go with him.

Merico had said nothing throughout the conversation between them. Should she make her move before the two of them left? It was now or never!

The girl stood up and, just as her father was about to step onto the stairs, she asked him, "What about me, father?"

Maximus stopped and turned to face her, a puzzled expression on his face. "What do you mean 'what about you'? You're going to work, like you always do!"

"I didn't mean that, father. It's just, I want to train with Alan and…well…I want to travel with him. I can't work in the inn forever!"

There was a brief pause before the father spoke again, this time agitated by his daughter's hold up. "You're working at the inn for a reason, Merico. To earn your keep in life! Once you've earned enough, you can find yourself a husband who can travel. As a girl, it is your duty to keep his house. Girls aren't meant for fighting, especially with their brothers!" He chuckled again and was about to start up the stairs, but Merico spoke again,

"I didn't say I would become a knight. I was thinking of becoming a mage, or maybe a wizard! Or even a-"

Merico stopped in mid-sentence to look at her father's thoughts. But he had already made up what to say. His face was contorted in red with rage. Finally he cam towards her and slammed his fist onto the table. The bowls of frogzard stew rattled whilst the liquid inside lapsed and rolled like waves.

"No daughter of mine is becoming a mage! No daughter is going to practise in the magic which plays around monsters." He roared. "And no daughter of mine is going to fight around…'things' which could be life threatening! NOW GET TO WORK!" Then Maximus angrily rushed upstairs, pushing past Alan.

Merico's face started to glitter with tears. Alan wanted to comfort her- she's suffered at her father's wrath worse than even he had. But his father was calling him, and he was not one to anger again when in moods such as this. Half turned up the stairs, he glanced back at his sister again before finally heading up.

Jasmine watched her daughter, whose face was down on the table as she sobbed and yearned for adventure. The mother herself frowned, displeased at her husband's display of affection. She knew why Maximus didn't want her to become a mage, even though she had once proved she was good at magic. As she washed up the bowls with stew stuck around the rim, she came to a decision- if her father wouldn't let the trainers teach magic, then only she could.

**Chapter Two**

As another customer left his table to go outside, Merico sighed as his glass, hovering over the edge of the table finally fell onto the floor, shattering into five or six irregular pieces. The girl muttered to herself as she delicately picked up the sharp pieces, cursing the customer for not caring that he'd caused a stir- how could he have not noticed?

Merico was not like most girls her age. She was not just outgoing, she was active and hated staying in the same place- to her it wasn't natural. This was why she loathed working in Yulgar's inn.

It wasn't the fact that the job was an unfair one. When Maximus asked Yulgar how his daughter was working, the sincere innkeeper would describe her as 'willing, considerate and always on the go'. Besides, Yulgar and Maximus had been childhood friends and he had been happy to offer a job to his best friend's daughter. Merico couldn't fault Yulgar for her current misery of a situation- the man paid her well and always commented on her efforts whilst working.

But how could she fulfil her dreams if she was forever destined to be an innkeeper's worker? Her job wasn't right- Merico was forever doing the same things (clearing up tables, serving people, cleaning weapons). She was forever indoors with the exception of rare occasions. Worst of all, she was sick of complainers- people who always moaned about the little things she just couldn't help. From lazy drunken men who disturbed others to the wrong amount in someone's drink, Merico hated it.

Then there was her brother and her father- Merico had seen both of them fight- who would both be on their way to training, and later adventure. Alan's life would be so much interesting than hers. He would be fighting monsters and other people, doing quests and earning his keep. The fact that his father had once been famous as a warrior would increase his reputation. It enraged Merico that her brother would be having a good life with sword and shield among whilst her father wanted her, the twin sister of the boy he so adored, to earn her living off someone else. That wouldn't get her anywhere in life. If anything she would be her 'husband's' shadow.

_I wonder what he is doing now_, Merico thought as she viciously scrubbed at a stain caused by the fallen glass. As she pined for her brother at this moment, she heard a faint call from someone she recognised. No, it wasn't Alan- it was Yulgar, calling her to serve a customer.

Sir Lanceler listened impatiently (in other words, not really listening) as the once mighty Maximus Syriam stood before him. Once, he had feared him and revered him, but now here he was, blabbing and boasting at how his son 'must be prepared and feared before training', no longer seeming to be the great warrior that men of his age had told countless tales of their children.

"Maximus Syriam, you know I don't accept excuses. Whatever the similarities, Alan is not you and you are not Alan. If he doesn't buck up in the future on time, he _will _suffer the penalties with your fame notwithstanding. Is that understood, sirs?"

The humiliated father grumbled an apology. Accepted, the training knight turned to face Alan. "You father here has told me a lot about you, Alan Syriam. You're just how he described- sapphire eyes, fair skin and hair as black as night. I am right your sister is like you, no?"

Alan nodded. "Very much, sir." He answered eagerly.

"Forget the girl." Maximus' interruption to the conversation was like waking up from a good dream unexpectedly, "Today is the start of what the boy will learn! I am sure that, just like me, he will undoubtedly become one of Lore's greatest fighters. Monsters are going to take a step or two back when they see him!" the father roared with laughter; no one joined him.

Sir Lanceler turned to the outspoken man, his patience starting to wear thin. "Maybe I would like to learn about his twin sister, Syriam." He answered, "Is she a good warrior?"

The father, who nothing about Merico's abilities, just said, "As if a girl could be. Their bodies aren't built for combat. Her mother says she's a natural at magic, otherwise no."

"She should train here then! I'm sure Neberon would be happy for a girl mage to join his class."

"She's not practising anymore magic than how much her mother teaches her. Magic is the stuff that causes monsters to attack our people. I don't want Merico to be involved with the likes of necromancers and Jackel Seno."

Sir Lanceler exclaimed quickly. "Oh come, Syriam. Don't go saying that Jackel Seno is bad. Besides, girls can easily be adventurers just like boys. Also, what about the Archmage Warlic, or clerics…"

But Maximus, like always, was no longer tuning in. "My daughter's not practising magic over my dead body! Now, is Alan here going to train…or will I have to cut you for not respecting your elders?"

Sir Lanceler sighed. At least his son didn't seem so eccentric and judgemental. It would be fun training him, but he wished to see the daughter. The father was wrong with his views about girls becoming warriors- he could bet on that.

Robina Hood stood like any formidable opponent would do in an arena. Merico stared back at her, admiring her posture. It wasn't always that a woman stood like a man and acted like one. Other people were staring at Robina Hood, just not in the way Merico was. They knew who this infamous ranger was, whilst she didn't.

"Well, this is a first." The ranger said, grinning at Merico's shock of seeing a female warrior, "How come you're staring so hard? Yulgar, what's with her?"

Yulgar answered, trying to conceal some of his mirth. "Her father- that's Maximus Syriam- tells her that females are not to become warriors." He glanced at Merico, still in a state of paralysis. "Robina Hood is an upcoming ranger- the first female ranger ever. Quite an inspirational figure, don't you think Merico?"

Merico mouth stayed open as her head bopped up and down in reply. In all her life, she'd thought if anyone was to become a female warrior or mage, then she would be the first.

But it was amazing to see a fully fledged ranger in front of her, yet giving her looks. Finally she made herself speak. "Robina Hood," she stammered, "It is an honour meeting you."

"How old are you, Merico?" the other girl asked.

"Sixteen."

"Just like me!"

"You're kidding, Miss, Hood! You look about twenty-one!" Merico exclaimed.

Although, as she looked at the ranger closer, clearly her facial features were just like hers; young face with the acme disappearing, along with long brown hair with its length rivalling her own. Both girls smiled at each other's looks, then started laughing. As Merico chuckled, she remembered what Yulgar had first said. Robina was going to be staying at the inn for a month, supposedly for tracking down a rogue. A month was going to be short, but for now Robina didn't care. During the dismal days of work and anguish, Merico Syriam had found a friend.

**Chapter Three**

"Swords?" Alan's father bellowed as Grimweld passed around his basic training weapons for the day. "What do you take my son for? If you're going to train true warriors nowadays then axes are the key!"

Grimweld was busy clearing the other knights from the centre of the arena to watch this spectacle. "Syriam, Alan himself stated that he would like to choose swords for this duel."

"Well, I think my boy should pick axes!" the ignorant father boomed so that everyone could hear him, "Stronger and cause more fear!"

"Father," Alan said calmly, "I have a right to choose my weapon. Sir Lanceler told me that although axes are stronger, they're also heavier than swords and harder to hit with."

Maximus decided not to argue back. He was confident that his son would win anyway. Samson Baricus was his opponent and he knew his parents well. Both of them were lazy good-for-nothings in his opinion. As for Samson himself- ha! The boy had talent, but he was as thin as string. The fact that he was taller than Alan was countered by the other fact that, if he calculated correctly, Alan could bend him into a bouncy ball within a minute.

The two boys came to the centre- Alan with his practise sword and armour which his dad had given him, Samson with a practise spear and even thicker defenses. Both boys bowed and got into ready stance. Maximus held his breath.

"Begin!" Grimweld ordered.

Samson thrust his spear straight at Alan's breastplate. Alan jumped backward and brought up sword to block the incoming attack- a move that jarred both bodies. Samson released his thrust and came in again, this time moving his spear quickly to keep the opponent on his toes. Alan either stayed back or dodged. _So far so good_, he thought as Samson gave up his latest tactic and began to half circle around him. It wasn't helping Alan that his father was now yelling at him to go on the defence.

"Get him, Alan! I never won on defence! GET HIM ON THE FLOOR AND CRUSH HIM!"

Samson turned his head for a few brief seconds to look at the troublemaking father, to which Alan saw his chance. In a crescent, the sword came firmly down on Samson shoulder. The enemy stumbled backwards from the effect, putting his guard down. Alan charged with his sword in split-second speed, which made Samson fall over, and then brought the sword over his head then down onto Samson's head.

Had the impact been from a true sword, Samson would have been quartered and dragged off the fields. Yet Alan's strength had been enough to beat the enemy and cause him to yield. Maximus let out a roar of approval, whilst the other boys clapped and surrounded both competitors.

Alan thought deeply about his win. Had it not been for his father, Samson would still be up and fighting. It had only been that distraction that kept him from making the bout last longer. But if he was to become a true warrior, Alan couldn't just win by his enemies being distracted. No, his father was smothering him too much and expecting too much. One day, Alan wouldn't be at home. He'd be travelling the world, fighting monsters without his dad to give him advice. If he was to survive that way, then it must start now, whilst he had the chance

Robina was glad to accompany Merico on her way home. She agreed that she would walk up to the outskirts of the centre of the city, where Merico would meet Alan and Father. Both girls talked about each other's lives, past and present.

"…So let me get this straight. Your father says you can never learn to fight as long as your brother lives? How stupid is that!" Robina laughed outright, but Merico kept silent so she stopped abruptly.

"It's the fact that I'm a twin." Merico explained. "Brothers and sisters would never fight alongside each other. Or at least that's what my father believes. He also says that girls were made to do everything but fight! I don't believe him one bit, but it's hard to make him change his mind!"

"Well maybe I can change his mind. I'm not a magic person, but I am a warrior and lots of people admire me even though I'm just sixteen!"

"I honestly don't think his opinions will be swayed, but thanks for trying. Oh, here we are…my house is in that direction."

"And I think that must be your brother and…your father!" Robina exclaimed.

She was right. Two figures were walking from the east of the spot where they were standing. One seemed to be like a mini giant, the other half his size but strong and good-looking. When the men were closer, Robina could easily see the resemblance between Merico and Alan- the same hair, the same colour eyes and almost the same build, oddly enough. As for the father, well he was exactly as Merico described!

Both father and son went towards Merico. Alan embraced his sister and nodded to Robina. _Probably a new friend at work_, he thought.

"Enough of that!" the father's tone was too serious for the guest. "So, Merico, who is your new friend? She's obviously someone who you meet on the street!"

Merico cut her father a look for his unkind words. "This is Robina Hood." She replied "She's staying at Yulgar's inn for a month and she was happy to accompany me home."

Maximus looked Robina up and down. "Why is she dressed in Ranger's clothes?"

"She _is_ a ranger, Father!"

"Well…did her parents tell her girls shouldn't be warriors?"

"Mr.Syriam," Robina came in, "My father was a ranger and he believed that both boys and girls have the right to become any type of warrior. He encouraged me to become a ranger. I'm sure that if your son is as good a fighter as Merico describes, then I'm sure she is a very good mage, in the least!"

Alan chuckled at Robina's excellent comeback. It wasn't always that someone bested themselves to the likes of Maximus Syriam.

But there was a chilling silence before Maximus spoke again. "You rangers are all the same. It's your type and mages that bring monsters to our world. Why did your father bring you up with his lies-"

"Father! Robina Hood is a well known-"

"-And told you what you just told me! Merico is staying to work at Yulgar's inn until she finds a husband to which she earns her keep! Women stay at home. They cannot be committed to such dangers, otherwise our next generation is lost and the world will shatter. What do you think?"

Merico stared long and hard at her uncaring, fearful Father. How could he behave in such a way to a guest?

"It's alright, Merico." Once again Robina's voice was quiet and gentle towards the offensive man. "I'm leaving. But let me tell you this, sir. Do you really think that mages and rangers breed all the monsters in this world in order to destroy it? Or are you just scared of them because they can bypass some things that even your most powerful axe can't? Think about that before you judge your daughter." Then Robina nodded to the twins and walked back in the direction they cam from.

Merico didn't wait for her now quiet father to say anything. More than ever she felt upset with his ways with her- how he favoured Alan more, how he was supporting Alan with his dream of becoming a knight and yet just tossed her to Yulgar, how he ignored the opinions of Merico and his wife, too. Merico's eyes glittered, and to hide her shame she ran for home.

"Silly girl" Maximus muttered. "Why did she get with that girl. Have you been influencing her, boy?" he grabbed Alan by his waist and held a tight grip.

Alan clenched his fists and pulled himself away. "Why don't you listen to her!" he yelled. "Mother is a natural with healing spells. People are forever coming to her, to buy potions or for some healing. Not once has anybody died afterwards. You don't even appreciate the money she makes for us! Merico can't stay working and tagging along forever. She needs to learn to control her magic, or she'll end up worse than you think!" He gave his father a hostile stare, but silence was his answer enough. Unable to bear his father's unfairness, Alan ran home to catch up with Merico.

Alan arrived at the house. Something about it, just from the outside was giving him the cold shoulder. He ran in, panting from the long distance. "Merico! Merico!" he called. Now he heard sobbing from around the kitchen area, where the mother would be. Nearly sliding over next to some counters, he found his twin holding a rather clean piece of paper in her fist as if her life depended on it.

Yet there was no sign of the twins' mother anywhere.

**Chapter Four**

"Merico?" Alan dropped and sat next to his sister. His instinct was telling him that the paper was holding the key to where their mother had gone. Why would she leave without a note?

"It's alright, Merico. She'll be back." Alan cradled his sister, just like she used to when they were younger and Merico got nightmares. But then, as Alan listened to his sister's sobs and sniffles, Merico began to shake. Confused, Alan let go of his sister. Merico fell to the floor, and it turned out she was laughing. Now Alan was even more confused than before. Was Merico playing a trick on him?

Merico shrieked with laughter and tears still trickled down her face. Yes, she was still upset. But she knew where her mother had gone- it was all on the letter that she'd left for her.

"Go on." She urged her brother. "Read it!" Merico held out the letter for Alan to receive, but then the door opened and Merico quickly snatched it back.

"Where's your mother?" Maximus asked in an even voice. Merico gave her father a dirty look- she realised her father didn't even care that their mother had disappeared.

"Gone!" Alan sighed. "We need to go look for her. If we pack tonight, Father, we can start tomorrow. All we need to do is tell Sir Lanceler that we're going on an important journey…"

"What do you mean, tomorrow?" His father sounded annoyed by the day's turn of events. "Judging by that note your sister has got, only an idiot would say she's been kidnapped. Pass the note here, lass." Maximus walked towards his daughter, his hand reached out toward the note. Merico stepped back, refusing to give it to him. But Maximus trapped her. In the end, she held it out- to Alan instead.

Feebly, Alan looked at his father, and getting no reaction from him took the note.

The note read:

_Dearest Merico,_

_Following your dreams is an important mission that I must help you complete. To avoid your father's temper and anymore prejudice and unhappiness from you, I have moved to the city of Granemor. You may have heard of the famous herbalist extraordinaire Lucretia whom lives there. We were childhood friends and I've often told her that I may want to come back to her place for a favour in the future._

_If you want to learn magic still, come to Granemor. Go to Krovesport first, although it is a dangerous city in the night. I have organised someone to help you for the rest of the way!_

_Give this note to Alan. Tell him to tell your father not to look for me. Maybe he can put his cooking skills to good use, for once!_

_Love you all_

_Your mother_

At the end of reading it, Alan bit his lip to hold back the glittering in his eyes. Merico, watching him read, came over and hugged him in her 'He/She/Everything will be alright' way, like she used to when they were younger. But then she took a step backwards and head upstairs.

Merico got up at about 5:30 and started packing her stuff. She was both excited and afraid of her adventure. Not only was she going to be travelling by herself for the first time, but once she got to Granemor she would learn magic by both her mother and a herbalist potion-brewer. This was a chance she could not miss!

Then as she finished stuffing all her supplies into a large bag, she glanced at her twin who was now sleeping next to an empty spot on their bed. A wave of pity came to her. How she loved her twin- until she'd realised that he was a boy they'd done everything together.

A memory appeared in her head- there was the two of them, pretending to have a duel. Merico was losing steadily, but as it looked like Alan was going to deal the final blow, Merico put her hands up and, unbeknownst to her, she released a magic fireball straight at Alan. Merico silently chuckled as she remembered Alan's singe was so bad that it took about five days until it recovered- yet Alan still spoke to her as if nothing happened in bed.

That was nine years ago. The twins were still close, but their father's plans for the two of them were tearing their relationship apart. Merico's tears welled again as she glanced at her sleeping brother once last time before heading out the room. Would they ever be as close again? Only time could tell.

Merico tiptoed past her parents' room where her father was snoring loudly- the last thing she wanted to do was to wake him up and have her mother's plans wrecked. Now she went downstairs, ignoring the food larder. Her mother had left food in her bedroom for the trip. Opening the door without it creaking, Merico peeped outside. From her view no one was out now because of how early it was.

Time to go, Merico thought as she closed her home door behind her. But she felt OK. The wind was blowing as a breeze in the direction she was heading- northeast.

Taking a deep breath and drowning her fear, Merico walked out to Krovesport.

"GONE! BUT SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN COOK!" Maximus roared later in the morning, when Alan told him that Merico was no longer in the house.

Alan shrugged. "Mother did say that you could put your cooking skills to the test." He muttered before setting up his own breakfast. After all, at the least Alan knew how to make frogzard stew- it wasn't perfect but it was the best for now.

Although, unlike her mother, Merico hadn't left a note, Alan knew where his sister had gone. To him it was obvious. Now, his job was to continue with his training. Both women wouldn't be happy if Alan didn't continue with his duties and his life, whatever the dangers. Also, he needed to keep his father out of trouble. It wouldn't be a pretty scene if Maximus Syriam found his wife and daughter.

**Chapter Five**

After having a not-so-hearty breakfast, Alan and his father set out to the training grounds for the next lesson.

Alan was trying not to think about his sister, but there were too many questions. Krovesport? Why would their mother make Merico travel there, by herself? That she would pass there through night was bad enough, but the fact that she was travelling alone was ultimately dangerous. If she got attacked by rogues on the way how would she be able to defend herself?

"Hurry up, Alan." Maximus yelled, way in front of him. "Don't blame me if your legs are too heavy this morning!"

Alan didn't hear. His legs did feel heavy- heavy with the responsibility of Merico lost. But now he couldn't let it stop him. There was knight training to complete!

Alan held his head up and took great strides, eventually catching up with his father. Maximus was in high spirits today, which annoyed Alan-, was he actually concerned about Merico whereabouts.

"Don't look so stiffy, Alan." Maximus said. "What's on your mind?"

Alan stopped abruptly and turned to his father. "What's on my mind? WHAT'S ON MY MIND? Merico has gone, and all you care about is making me a knight! If I had gone instead of her, you would have thrown a fit and ran all around Lore just to look for me!"

Alan was in such a rage that usually his words would have a greater effect on his dad. But the big man just laughed. "It's her mother's calling that she's gone. She's given your sister directions, hasn't she. It'll be alright."

"No, it won't. Merico is going through Krovesport! Rogues will be following her. How can you not care?"

"Now stop this, boy! I am concerned about your sister, but if she gets stabbed then it is your mother's fault, and I'm certainly not going to help her in any situation- what the blazes is SHE doing here!"

Maximus and Alan had reached the point where they would turn east to head for the training grounds. But Robina was also here, presumably waiting for Merico. Alan guessed she was still in a huff with his father when Robina greeted Alan but said nothing to the father.

"Where's Merico?" Robina asked.

"YOU should know!" Maximus growled with assumption that Robina had something to do with Merico's disappearance. "You're a ranger. You know about her whereabouts."

Robina stepped back. "By the great tri force, Mr.Syriam! I am not a rogue. All rogues live in Krovesport. I'll admit I was brought up there, but I have no idea where your daughter is."

"Don't give me rubbish. You gave her the ideas to become a warrior. You want her to get killed by monsters. Or she'll become evil and bring them up to kill us all!"

Alan knew his dad was going too far. He stepped in front of him before his father took it upon himself to knock Robina down. "Hold!" he addressed him firmly. "Father, you're going too far. Merico has only known Robina for 24 hours. How can they have planned Merico's escape so quickly? And haven't you admitted yourself that Merico has gone by our mother's word?"

His father, defeated for once, stayed silent.

Alan turned to Robina. "Forgive my father for his rash words, but our mother has one too. Tell me this, though. Are you sure that you aren't involved in anyway with this?"

"I can promise on that, Alan. Rangers are descendents of rogues, but unlike thieves we work for the good of Lore. I left Krovesport so I could change." Robina nodded to Alan and turned back for Yulgar's inn.

Alan gave his father another one of his sarcastic looks. "That was really nice, Father." He commented dryly. The two men then walked on in silence.

Despite the hold up with Robina Hood, the Syriams for once weren't late. However, this time Grimweld was starting today's lesson with sparring, not the usual drills.

"I know you still feel groggy and tired because it is morning." The trainer warrior explained to the confused boys. "But if you're ambushed during the night you have to be on your toes. Remember this as it may be important. Now lets us choose our first warriors."

Grimweld raised his sword and pointed it randomly. "Verum." He glanced at the seventeen year old martial artist Marcus Veram. Marcus nodded and broke off from the circle to get ready. Grimweld did the same sword movement again, this time the sword ending up in front of Alan.

Grimweld grinned. "Syriam. You did well to win last week against Samson. Let us see if you can hold a streak."

The other boys cleared out again like last time. Alan took of his father old chest plate that he was wearing- it was only fair if he was fighting a martial artist. Maximus was annoyed at his son's lenience.

"Humph, he'll be easy to defeat, Alan. Verum may have his fists, but with a sword you can cut him down easily."

"Thanks, father, but I would like it if… you went and sat with the other boys."

Maximus was taken aback by his son's order. "Wha-What do you mean?" he spluttered.

"When I fought Sampson yesterday, you distracted him and I used it to win. I can't do that today it just isn't fair."

The father was quiet for a few brief seconds and for a moment Alan thought he would take the hint. Curiously enough, he did.

"Don't blame me if you lose." Was all he said as he walked away. Alan grinned sheepishly. At the least his father couldn't distract Marcus so easily, especially as Martial Artist did really need to concentrate.

Alan was ready, feeling better without the extra armour on and confident of his abilities. Marcus was jumping up and down on the spot to warm up. The boys saluted each other and Alan got to look at his opponent properly. Marcus had brown short hair which was tied back as a bandana, so only a few strands of hair could be seen from the front. His robes were white with a black belt tied around his waist.

"Begin!" Grimweld ordered.

Rushing, Alan swung his sword in a crescent to trap Marcus. Marcus blocked with his arm leaving them both in stalemate for a few seconds. Then Marcus followed with a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking Alan to the floor.

Alan got up and wiped the sweat of his face. Ten seconds in and he was losing the bout already! He had to play tatically now. Alan started half–circling Marcus, but the martial artist's eyes were locked on him like a hawk. Alan feited to his stomach and then landed his practise sword to Marcus' head.

The elder boy fell to the floor. Alan came forward for the chance of landing the final blow, but to his surprise Marcus rolled back, making Alan stumble to slow down the rush and then, a split second later, gave Alan a triple kick to the stomach, so powerful that it lifted Alan into the air!

Five metres into the air, Alan had never felt so much pain in his stomach. It was like all the air was coming out of his body although he still found it easy to breathe. He was also shocked that this kick had lifted him so high. Now he could see the whole stadium. So amazed at Marcus' power that he forgot he was coming down back to Lore- and was only woken up from the daydream when Marcus gave him an uppercut to his head.

Alan crashed to the ground, feeling twice as much pain than before. Feeling so weak, Alan could only bring himself to his knees into the yielding postion. "I yield." He mumbled.

Marcus released his tense body and started clapping. "Well fought, Alan!" he grinned, forgetting that he'd won the bout.

All the boys surrounded Alan and helped him up. Although still in pain, he reflected his loss with gratitude- he respected Marcus. The two had never been friends, but Marcus always had a liking for peace and was a very sincere boy.

"Hey, Marcus." He said as he caught up with him after training. "I'm so glad you won the fight. It taught me a lot. I never you martial artists were so hard to beat!"

"Yes." Marcus replied with a glint in his eye. "Many people don't understand how we beat them, so they let their guard down. When they do, we concentrate our power and strike!"

"It is really cool. Do you think… maybe I could learn it?"

Marcus smiled again and laughed. "Today we aren't at training. I guess I could persuade my dad to teach you, if yours doesn't mind."

Alan's grin faded. What if his dad refused to let him go? Since the morning, his father hadn't spoken to him. Maybe it was because it was the first time his son had ever lost to someone, he didn't know.

But then Alan felt angry. If he cared more about Merico maybe, he wouldn't be so obseesed with helping his son in training. And now that Alan was sixteen he had a right to do what he wanted.

"What I do now shouldn't be my father's concern." He responded confidently to Marcus. "Tomorrow it is."

"Alright! Meet me at my house, six o'clock." Marcus replied cheerfully.

**Chapter Six**

A group of rogues were planning their nightly raid on the streets of Krovesport when from their view from the rooftops they saw a girl walking below. The rogues eyeballed her. The young woman had night-black hair, fair skin, an OK body frame and sapphire eyes. She hardly noticed the rogues' plans for her. After all, it wasn't every day that a girl came into Krovesport by herself.

Truth to be told, Merico had been wandering around the city for hours just looking for an inn. She was lost. How on earth was she to find this 'someone' if she hadn't the foggiest idea where they were supposed to meet? Now Merico was tired and dying for a rest. Her priority was not to find this 'someone', and even if it was more important she was certain that he/she/it would understand after she eventually found them.

Merico had stumbled upon a small inn. It didn't look particularly nice- it was broken down and there was a nasty smell wafering through the smashed windows. But she went in, careful not to step on the trails on waste that lay on the indoor carpet.

The main entrance room was a tip. Rubbish lay over chairs, tables, stairs and even on the innkeeper's desk. The innkeeper himself was sighing and muttering as he counted his gold pieces. He didn't see Merico come in until she approached the desk.

"Erm…I would like a room, please." Merico began.

The innkeeper looked the girl up and down. "C-Certainly." He replied after a while. "That will cost you 100 gold."

Merico frowned as she searched her purse. 100 gold was a large amount and she only had 250 gold left. She still needed money in case something went wrong. However, Merico was too tired to go look for another inn. She paid.

The innkeeper stared at her again. "Are you a newcomer here?" he asked as he got out a key from under the desk.

"Yes. I'm from BattleOn. Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly. I've lived here for years so I know just about everything."

"Even about rogues?"

"Of course I know about rogues." The innkeeper tittered, being more open about the big subject than Merico expected. "That's the reason why this inn is so trashed. Rogues came two months. Ransacked everything and didn't even leave the place clean!" The innkeeper handed over a rusty key. "Your room is number 12. The room is quite a mess, so feel free to complain."

He looked so downcast that Merico pitied him. "I won't complain. I work at Yulgar's inn and I've shared enough complaints. Oh and what's your name?"

"It's Taylor." The innkeeper replied, more cheerful because of this conversation with a stranger. "And of course you're still welcome to complain!"

Room no.12 was probably one of the worst rooms to have been ransacked. Merico just stared in horror as she saw a large, pecan brown bookcase balanced on top of her temporary bed, along with the contents strewn over it. Two windows were smashed and the other had a strong crack in it. The rest of the objects in the room were more or less either on the floor or at the sides where they couldn't do much harm.

Merico decided that she would help the innkeeper. Surely he couldn't fix this by himself? This was where her skills of working at one of the best inns in Lore came into play.

She firstly put the book case in a corner upright, along with the books back on its shelves. With her bed clean, Merico then beat out the quilt and bedclothes to get rid of any dust. The dust floated around the room before settling down onto the carpet over the other objects strewn over the place, but it wasn't there for long. Merico swept everything into a pile using a dustpan and brush she found next to the bookcase. Soon the room was looking much more spacious. Satisfied, the fatigued girl fell onto her bed and was asleep within minutes.

_She was looking into a mirror. The mirror itself was rusting around the edges. The glass was misty, but not because it was dirty. A cloud was appearing inside the mirror so she couldn't see what she looked like. There were some engravings at the top edge of it which she thought was the ancient Drakel language._

_The cloud was starting to dissolve. Yes, Merico was beginning to appear in the mirror, but she was…different. Her black hair was now longer and wavier. She was much taller, about her mother's height now. The most striking thing about her appearance in the mirror was that she was wearing the Guardian armour- orange plate with purple trims. In her hand, beyond her expectations, was the legendary Nightmare Staff…_

Merico's eyes fell open. She shot out of her bed, questions churning out of her brain- What was that dream meant to be about? What was the scripting on the mirror? What exactly WAS the mirror? Would she really become a guardian?

Her thinking was stopped by whisperings outside. Merico looked around. It was still dark and now rogues would be about. The broken windows made it easier to hear what they were saying.

"…you think she's in here?" one voice hissed.

"Certain. Gerald said she was in here. Even if she isn't in there, the innkeeper is tied up and some other girl is sleeping in one of his rooms. Either way, we'll earn some gold from the stuff we steal."

"Alright." the first voice sounded pleased. Merico guessed he was the leader. "Two of us will search the rooms for the girl and any other people staying here. The rest of you, surround the inn and keep passers-by silent. Understood?"

The men murmured that they understood. Then there were sounds of footsteps and from downstairs she could hear the bandits bursting through the door and yelling.

Merico was afraid. She was their main target and she had to escape, but not only was she trapped by the rogues surrounding the house but she was a mage. She was meant to use her magic in such situations, if she remembered how to use it.

Suddenly, her already battered door flew open off its hinges. A bandit charged in, his sword rose for Merico. Merico jumped back onto the bed. She concentrated her energy in her mind, picturing the erratic man being devoured by a fireball. Her eyes opened. "Fireball!" she yelled at him. The ball of fire flew from her fingertips straight at the man's chest. The bandit screamed as the flames soared right through his chest, then he fell to the ground dead.

Merico felt sick. She'd killed her first enemy and yet there was no time to reason for him so that his life could be saved. More men were flowing in and she needed to concentrate faster to stop them from getting too close. Merico started to cast multiple fireballs at her enemies. All of them managed to hit at least one of them. The men either died or were stunned from the singes. Merico's confidence began to increase, she was beating the scours of this city using the magic which she had always so longed to improve.

But then Merico was hit- by a thunder spell. The pain flared in her head and she couldn't keep it under control. The bandits took their chance and pushed Merico out of the broken window to the street below. She was screaming from the pain of the spell that had struck her, and also from the pain of hitting the ground so fast. Now her screaming was going to do her no good as three rogues pinned her to the ground- two on each side and the third right on top of her, covering her mouth.

Merico couldn't believe it. She started crying. Was this the end?

The three rogues grinned and howled with laughter. How they loved a weak victim. Merico eyes shut, yet nothing happened. She opened them again, just as she heard a voice say,

"Let that girl go!"

The rogues turned their heads, although Merico didn't make a move or sound. From her view she could see a rather short figure of a woman. With the rogues on top of her it was hard to tell what the woman looked like at first, but she could make out a cream coloured top with faded blue jeans. Something told Merico she wasn't alone, even from where she was.

"This isn't any of your business." The rogue on the left of Merico growled. "If you're a fellow rogue you'd leave us be."

"I have a right to steal stuff from this person, too." The stranger answered back. "Now leave her be, and I mean it."

"Come and get us, then!" the rogue on top yelled at the stranger. "Show what you and your pets have got, Lass!"

"Fair enough. Get them, Grumbugly!"

The next thing Merico knew, her left assailant was sent flying by a huge, salamander into the inn's wall. The salamander Grumbugly reared his head at his right, sending the second bandit flying. The one left didn't take any chances. He released Merico and scrambled into the distance.

Merico got up onto her feet and ran towards her hero-heroine. The woman had long, lilac hair which went past her shoulders. On her left arm was a bangle matching the colour of her hair. Perched on her shoulder was what looked like a moglin with small wings? Sometimes it would hover into the air, then land on the woman's shoulders again.

"Thanks for saving me." She managed to say.

"It was nothing." The woman grinned.

"It IS something, isn't it? Aren't you a rogue?"

"Well, Yes and No. I'm a ranger type of rogue. But never mind that; are you Merico Syriam of BattleOn?"

Merico was shocked at someone that she'd never seen before in her life knew her name. She tried not to show it, though. "Y-Yes! Are you escorting me to Granemor."

"That's correct. I know my way there, and Lucretia recommended me to your mother as an escort. The other part of your journey was a test to see if your magic could help you survive, and it did!"

"Well thanks!" Merico felt chuffed as the woman helped her up onto Grumbugly. Then she remembered something. "I don't even know your name, sorry."

The woman, leading Grumbugly at the front, glanced up at her. "The name's Valencia, and don't you forget that!"

**Chapter Seven**

Meanwhile, back in BattleOn, Alan managed to drag himself to Marcus' house. At six o'clock he woke up, grabbed some of last night's dinner- food was getting short- and tiptoed out of the house without waking up his father. He still hadn't told him, which was just as well because since Alan's defeat yesterday his father hadn't uttered one word. Often when Alan came into the same room as him, Maximus would grumble to himself and leave. Alan? He just left him alone, because he was smart to figure why his dad wasn't speaking to him.

Despite packing food, it was just frogzard stew AGAIN. This used to be Alan's all time favourite breakfast meal, but now just smelling it made him feel sick. His stupid dad thought it was the only thing worth cooking, forgetting that growing children needed a varied diet! But today Alan was in luck. When he knocked on the door it was opened by Marcus' father, renowned martial artist Thomas Veram, and one good look at Alan up and down was all it took for Alan to share breakfast.

"So," Thomas said when Alan was seated with the rest of the Veram family. "Marcus tells me you're training to be a fighter, yet you want to learn basic martial arts? Such a change from your usual routine will take a great toll on your strength."

Alan nodded. It was hard for him to say anything to such a gentle but powerful person. Thomas Veram had an average build, but even so you could see his arm muscles bulging as they contracted and straightened. And it wasn't just him, Alan noted. Marcus had four younger brothers (each one younger than the one older than them) who seemed strong and comfortable.

"I admit," Alan began in reply, "that it was a decision made on a whim. It was just when I fought Marcus that I realised that with your hands and fists you could as much damage as with any weapon."

"I see." The martial artist was deep on thought. "Very well! I shall give you some basic martial art training. My wife can make you a battle robe to wear whilst doing your training. Come at two mornings every week and see if you feel well. Is that alright, Alan?"

Alan gulped, wondering what he'd got himself into. "Yes, sir." He answered.

"Right then, come into the garden and wait with Marcus til I call you for your own robe."

_Her father was there. He ignored Merico, as he always did, and yelled at his son, the favourite for the future. She glanced to where her father was looking and saw her brother. Alan looked older but still the same, just like she did in her previous dream. Alan's dreamy blue eyes were focused on a blazing sword of fire that he was holding in both hands to his face, particularly on the fire red blade. Then his eyes closed, and the blade glowed even more._

_Merico suddenly heard her father's shouts. "That's it, boy! Make it come out! The girl has gone mad. Now only this can stop her from using magic!"_

_The sword suddenly flared and its radient light filled the room. Merico was blinded- all she could see was the red. And she was beginning to hear a tremendous roar that echoed through her eyes, something about it that made her feel both frightened and in awe…_

"Hey, Merico!" Valencia's voice was unusually sharp. "Wake up! We're almost there!"

Merico eyes blinked open and she shot up, nearly falling off the mount. Valencia held her arm to stop her falling off.

"Whatever your dream was, it's over." Valencia told her, her voice calm again to put her at ease. Merico took a deep breath and smiled. "Sorry for worrying you. It's just…it was a dream of the future."

Valencia turned her head again to face Merico, guiding Grumbugly with her one hand. "You mean, you actually SAW what will happen to you? How many have you had?"

"Oh, I've only had two. One was yesterday, before you rescued me."

"What was it about? It might be a premonition for something that will happen…"

"It certainly seems like it. My first one…I was standing in front of some kind of magic mirror. The mirror reflected me, but I was older…a woman. I was wearing the guardian plate and holding the legendary nightmare staff- you know, the one that the archmage Warlic and his friend in…in that tower! They found them there!"

Valencia said nothing, although it was apparent to Merico that she was in deep thought about the dream. After about ten seconds, she finally spoke. "Tell me about the dream you had now, Merico." She asked.

Merico took another deep breath and explained all that she could work out. After this, Valencia looked grim. "I think I can give you an interpretation."

"Can you?" Merico was stunned.

"Something tells me you thought I couldn't!"

"Well…you're a rogue."

"That scar…it was from magic from one of those bandits, correct?"

Merico said nothing more.

"The first dream is a vision of you in the future. You will not only be a guardian, but a powerful wizard!"

Merico shuddered with excitement. A wizard! Maybe she would follow her dreams after all! A guardian, too! That was certainly a good dream.

Then Valencia started on the second dream, although now she was struggling with putting it into words.

"The second dream…is a strange one. I'm not really sure about this, but your father may be expecting something of your brother. This must involve the Blade of Akriloth and its power to transform the user into…" Valencia looked forwards again.

As they had been talking, Merico hadn't realised that they were in the city of Granemor. It wasn't a pretty sight. The city seemed bleak and darkness hung in the air like a bad smell. She shuddered. She wasn't sure if this was the right city. Lucretia and her mother were living here?

Grumbugly pulled up next to a small shop. The shop had the name "Lucretia's Apothecary" on a wooden sign. Valencia jumped down from the salamanders back with Truffle hovering near her. Like Merico, the moglin faerie looked afraid, too. Merico still stayed on Grumbugly's back, unsure whether to follow.

Valencia watched her sitting there. "You might as well come." She coaxed. "Or you might never see her!"

She was convincing enough for Merico, who clambered down and ran to the door, knocking nervously. What if her mother wasn't here? She couldn't stop shaking.

The door was finally opened by a woman, not Merico's mother although the two looked similar. Lucretia was a tall woman, and very beautiful. Her long, blond hair was about as long as Valencia's and her figure was stunning. Merico again couldn't help but gape.

It took her a while to remember where she was. "Oh, I'm Merico Syriam, and-"

"HUSH!" Lucretia's mouth clasped around hers. "I know who you are. But this town is dangerous, especially for a girl like you. Come in." she removed her hands. Merico briskly came in. Then she remembered Valencia. But Lucretia had already closed the door, and Merico hadn't said goodbye.

Lucretia saw her face and smiled for the first time. "Don't worry, child. Valencia knows that you can't thank her enough. But she's a rogue. It's dangerous for her to stay too long."

Merico nodded, understanding. But then someone touched her gently on the shoulder. Quickly she turned around, then stopped and looked at her mother. Tears welled up in Merico's eyes. She buried herself into her mother's chest, to stop her from seeing the tears.

Jasmine Syriam held her gentle arms around her daughter, rocking her whilst standing. "It's alright. Everything is fine now." She said as Merico snivelled and sobbed.

"I hate to break up your reunion," Lucretia came in with a bottle. "But I'm sure your daughter would like to drink this. It will make her feel better from her long journey". She prised Merico carefully from her mother and put the potion to her lips. Merico felt the runny liquid flow through her body, making her feel relaxed and sleepy. A second, she had fainted and was lying on the stone floor.

"I think that was too strong." The mother said as she carried her daughter to a spare bed. "Especially as its still morning."

Lucretia laughed outright. "Oh, Jasmine! Always correcting me. Besides, if you're to train her as a proper mage, she must learn in the night."

**Chapter Eight**

_Three years later…_

A roundhouse kick sent Marcus Veram flying from behind. He crashed to the ground, the impact crushing him. Marcus looked up at his best friend and fellow student. Now nineteen years of age, in three years Alan Syriam had most definitely improved in his martial arts training.

Alan helped Marcus up and they shook hands. Thomas Syriam stepped forward from the sides, applauding them. "Well done, both of you." The trainer grinned. "Both of you are certainly capable of becoming guardians. With your skills, you will become great guardians for Lore!"

The boys grinned back, happy that he was behind them both. They thanked him and then ran off to the showers. After that fight, both needed to cool down.

As Alan washed in the cool water, his thoughts kept changing. It would be great if he became a guardian- a hybrid of a warrior and a martial artist would make him unstoppable among his foes. Paired up with Marcus they could become great legends. But then his thoughts approached his family. It would be a shame to leave his sister and mother unaware of the news, especially in the current state that Merico was in.

"Merico…" Alan murmured quietly. How they would have changed when they saw each other again. He'd grown a beard which he shaved weekly and was slightly taller with a larger build and body frame.

But as Alan worried himself, little did he know that Merico and his mother were closer to home than he thought…

Jasmine and Lucretia had been teaching Merico all the magic they knew for the past three years. Merico had been better than even her mom had thought. With her mage training finished, it was time to return home to BattleOn, where they would surprise Alan and Maximus.

Merico's mind was whirling with pictures of her brother. Even with three years passed, she still remembered her visions. Merico was taller, with her long black wavy hair reaching her shoulders. She carried 'Bemus', her personal stave which her mother had crafted for her, and was wearing the traditional mage robes. Since receiving the robes, Merico always wore them as they gave her more power. Besides, the robes were more comfortable than any of her other clothes.

Merico looked at her mother. Jasmine Syriam and her daughter were trotting through the centre of BattleOn on their beautiful mare, Streaks. The silver horse had been bought by Lucretia for Merico's nineteenth birthday and to celebrate the end of her training as a mage. The horse was heading for Yulgar's inn. Merico gulped- she hadn't seen this place for three years! Would Robina still be here?

Jasmine tied up Streaks in the inn stables. Merico headed in the building. As always on a weekend, Adventurers and Guardians were eating, drinking and laughing with each other. The busy atmosphere came to greet her again. Merico smiled, as she'd forgotten how busy this place had been since she worked here.

"Merico Syriam!" A familiar voice called her from behind the inn counter. She turned around, and ran towards Yulgar who nearly lifted her into the air as he hugged her tight. Jasmine followed her daughter, and chuckled as she saw her daughter hugging the employer of the job she so hated.

Yulgar finally put her down. "I haven't seen you for years! On the day you'd gone, I thought you had a late night before, but then Robina came and told me all she knew. Where have you been?"

"Oh, so many things have happened, Yulgar." Merico began, but she looked around at the busy inn. "I can't tell you everything now. You need to serve customers."

"Well, if you help me now you can stay afterwards. Robina is here, too. It would be good if we all heard your story."

Merico looked at her mother, who came forward. "Certainly." Was all she said.

"…and so I finished my mage training. Everybody was really pleased with my progress." Merico took a sip of her drink. "That's it, really!"

The inn was closed for the night. All the people staying in the inn were asleep now. Only Merico, Jasmine, Yulgar and Robina Hood (whom Merico had a tearful reunion with) were awake. They had just been listening to Merico's progress as a mage."

"So, why have you come back?" Robina asked. "I know you want to see your brother again before he sets off on any adventures, but any other reasons."

Merico hesitated slightly. "I'm going to see if I could train as a wizard. Lucretia says I'm powerful enough. After that, I may try to become a guardian."

"Wow. That is certainly a lot of things to accomplish." Yulgar exclaimed. "However, it would be better that you train as a guardian first, Merico."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw your father yesterday. He seems…much changed since you and your mother left. I asked how Alan was and he yelled at me for saying his name"

Merico shuddered and looked at her mother, who was frowning. Her father certainly didn't seem well if he lost his temper with a good friend.

"How is Alan?" she asked, trying to brush off such thoughts.

"Doing very well. He's been training with Thomas and Marcus Veram."

"Thomas Veram?" Merico was surprised. "The greatest martial artist in BattleOn?"

"Correct. Both boys are planning to become guardians. Good for them, I say. I've seen Alan and Marcus come in here a couple of times. Alan says he thinks about you, Merico, but he tries not to. I guess he didn't want to worry you."

Merico was silent. So her brother did think of her! She felt relieved that she hadn't been forgotten by anyone since her departure.

Jasmine hadn't said much during the conversation. After all, she was worried about what her father would do if Merico came back into his house. They had gone off and left him and Alan to fend for themselves. Whatever happened, Maximus was not going to let them off lightly.

The next day, Merico and Jasmine said goodbye to Yulgar and Robina and headed back to their house, which had changed. The house looked run down and dark, with the door of its hinges. Anybody could break in.

Merico was suddenly fearful. What would her father say to her, or do for that matter? She looked at her mother. Jasmine was walking and seeming calm, but something told Merico that she was afraid, too. Nevertheless, Jasmine went to the broken door, opened it, went in and looked around.

The kitchen (the first room which came to when you entered) was dark, as if a fire had ransacked it through and through. Maximus Syriam was sitting at his favourite seat at the table, eating rogzard tew. Across the table lay empty dirty bowls of the same thing. The father looked up at the guests, and then he rose up from the table. His beard was longer than ever, and his clothes were raggedy and torn.

The two women were both scared of this man. "My husband…" Jasmine began

"Where have you been all these years?" he asked quietly.

Jasmine went up to him, his breath smelling of frogzards. She stood bravely. "We went to Granemor. Merico has been training as a mage. Now her training has finished. We have returned."

Maximus's face turned red. Without warning he grabbed the edge of the table and overturned it to the side. The bowls on the table fell onto the hard floor and smashed into pices. The remains of the frogzard stew splattered onto the floor.

Maximus brushed his wife aside and approached his daughter. Merico shook like jelly, waiting for it to happen.

It did happen. Maximus hit Merico, slamming his fist into her cheekbone. She felt faint as she sprawled across the floor, her face landing flat on some stew. She tried to get up, but this time her father dragged her up and punched her in the belly, then slapped her on the other cheek. Merico slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Maximus rose his to kick, but then something flared up his leg and stung him there. Jasmine had cast a lightning spell. She ran in front of her husband. "Leave her!" she yelled as he landed several stinging blows on the wife.

"How DARE you leave me and your son!" he roared at his wife. "Alan works so hard to become a knight. He trains well, and all you care about is that girl there! You put ideas in her head, now she is using magic! She will become a necromancer and be the downfall of us all! YOU HAVE ENCOURAGED HER!"

Maximus shoved Jasmine to the floor. Jasmine stared in horror as the man she once loved took of his belt- to beat her. Her eyes closed as she heard the belt's whirl. But just as the belt's tip slammed on her forehead, Maximus screamed out in pain. Jasmine's eyes flew open. Maximus was crouching away from her in agony, the belt missing from his hands.

Alan had come in time. He ran and stood between his father and the two women. His swordpoint was level with his father's point. "Touch them, and that will be the end of you." He threatened.

Maximus edged away from the sword and rushed out the house.

Alan came over to his mother. He didn't care that she'd come without telling him. Alan had gone to the inn to celebrate with Marcus getting his black belt when he heard from Yulgar and Robina that his mother and twin had returned to BattleOn. He'd rushed home with Marcus in tow to see them before his father did something, and Alan had come just in time.

Alan helped up his mother and they both carried Merico to the twins' bedroom. Her side of the bed hadn't been touched since leaving. Merico was placed on the bed gently. Jasmine left a bottle of water on the bedside table, whilst Alan went outside to see Marcus.

"He's gone to the Guardian Tower." Marcus told him. "It's like nothing's happened just! Something's going to happen, Alan. I can tell."

Alan was in deep thought about this. "Perhaps I better follow him and see what he's up to." He ran off to Guardian Tower.

Marcus shook his head. "Alan…Merico…watch your backs for that dad of yours."

Feeling dejected and worried for his friend, Marcus followed Alan.

**Chapter Nine**

Merico woke up two hours later, feeling angrier than ever. Her father had tried to kill her! Even with his favouritism, he'd never hurt her. What had happened to make him change?

No longer feeling unwell, Merico got up from her bed and looked around her bedroom. Alan's side was neat, her old side empty. She smiled with relief; nothing she'd left behind had been touched.

Merico then went downstairs, where her mother was applying healing magic. Jasmine saw her daughter coming. "You should stay in bed." She said, surprised that her daughter felt so well.

"No, mother, I'm alright now." Merico comfirmed. "Even if Father doesn't like it, I still want to become a guardian, and a wizard."

For the first time since being hit, her mother smiled. "You DO have great ambitions, daughter, and persistence too. You do understand that your father won't support you with these dreams."

"You will. So will Alan."

"Of course we will. You are a natural, Merico. Even the archmage Warlic and Jackal Sano have to step aside on this one. But, where are you going now?"

Merico was heading for the door. Halfway out, Merico replied, "I going to look for Alan. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Jasmine looked grim. "Alan has already been here. He…stopped your father from hurting me. Now he's gone after him, to the Guardian Tower."

Merico gasped. Alan had been here whilst she was unconscious! Suddenly she remembered her second dream. Didn't that take place in the Guardian Tower as well. She felt sick.

"I need to go after him! I think something's going to happen!" Merico explained. She burst out the door. Jasmine's eyes followed her daughter heading for the centre of BattleOn; and she was worried for her.

Alan and Marcus were in the Guardian Tower, but there was no sign of Maximus. So instead they decided to sign up for the guardian initiation.

"Both of you want to take on Guardianship?" Nimrod asked them whilst writing their details down. "Well, you both have good chances. But Guardians have to be strong and willing to pass as one. Are you prepared to take the test?"

Alan and Marcus nodded.

Nimrod led the boys to the Guardian Arena. "You will take the test here." He explained. "It is forbidden for guardians to tell non-guardians what the test is about, so no details will be given to you until you take it yourself. If you pass this, then you shall have access to all guardian abilities, including its plate and blade."

"And if we fail?" Marcus asked.

"You will know." Nimrod replied, turning away. "People have done so. Their fate is not one to share. Now, when would like to take the test."

"Is tomorrow possible?" Alan jumped up. He wanted to become a guardian as soon as he could.

"Fair enough. Meet here at nine' o' clock!" Nimrod shook hands with Alan. He certainly saw high hopes for the two of them.

"One more question, sir." Alan began before they left. "As well as my friend here, can…can my sister try the test, too?"

Nimrod thought about this silently. "Will she be prepared? He asked after a short while.

"She is a mage, soon to be a wizard. I hope so."

"Then tell her she can take it, too." The guardian grinned. "It would be nice to have a female mage as a guardian."

Once out of the building, Marcus headed for his home. Alan made his way back too, and bumped into Merico.

For three years, the twins had been apart from each other. Now they were finally in each other's arms at last. Merico looked at her tall brother, finally a man. Alan looked down at his sister, taller, more beautiful and seeming more like a woman. After staring at one another for what seemed like eternity, they hugged briefly and let go.

"Merico." Alan gasped. "You're finally a mage! I'm so happy to see you…" his emotions cut him off.

"And you're a man!" Merico explained. "Yulgar says you're becoming a guardian!"

"Yes! I'm taking the initiation test tomorrow, along with Marcus."

"You two must be great friends."

"We are." Alan chuckled. "But I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?" Merico was eager for it.

"Yes. You're taking the test, too! Tomorrow also!"

Merico stepped back in shock. "Are you joking?" she hissed.

"No! I'm being honest. I asked Nimrod to sign you up and he did! Why are you so surprised? You haven't changed your mind, have you?"  
"Of course I haven't! It's just…I thought girls could never become guardians."

"Well it wasn't that hard to convince him. I just told him you were a mage and he couldn't disagree!"

Merico trembled with excitement. Her dream was coming true! She had a chance of becoming a guardian.

Without thinking, she turned away back home. She forgot all her troubles with her father. She could become a guardian. Now as she ran home, every now and then she took a few leaps in the air. She was ecstatic.

Alan grinned. The old Merico was back! Laughing to himself, she was startled when someone grabbed him by the shoulder. It was his father, who seemed to be more like his old self, too.

"Son!" he began, patting him on the back. "I just had a wonderful idea!"

"Where have you been?" Alan asked him, worried about his father's current behaviour of being nice. Usually his father spoke to him seriously or not at all.

"You heard of the Akriloth Blade?" Maximus said, not answering his son's question.

"Yes. That blade allows you to transform into the mighty fire dragon Akriloth, if you have the will."

"Right! That blade is powerful. With it, you will be unstoppable!"

Alan was unsure what exactly this was leading up to. "The Akriloth Blade is stored in the Guardian Tower treasury. I'll get one when I become a guardian. This reminds me. I am taking the test tomorrow, Father, to become a guardian."

Maximus looked shocked. Then he lifted himself three feet into the air, punching it. "YEESSSSSSS!" he roared, the echo deafening Alan. When he came back to the ground, he shook his son warmly by the hand. "I know you can pass! When we do, I'll get that mother of yours to ignore her daughter and hold a big feast to celebrate!"

His father was so pleased with him that Alan decided not to spoil it by telling him that Marcus and Merico were taking the test, too. Instead, Alan questioned his father. "Why are you concerned about the Blade of Akriloth?"

"Because of its powers, of course! In fact, now I have an idea…listen to me, boy."

Maximus bent down and whispered this plan to Alan. When he finished, Alan's face was hard and cold. "I'm not doing it." He said his voice as chilly as frost.

Maxiums lost his temper again. He grabbed his son by the collar and held him so tight that he could have died there and then. "Now you listen to me." He demanded with his jolly voice turning rough. "You better do this, or you and your sister will never see the light of day again! And I'm being SERIOUS! If you love your sister so bad then you will do it!"

Alan started to choke, and he felt his father's word through his tight hands. He nodded feebly, and finally Maximus let him go. Like a child, Alan fell to the ground. The young man gave his father one of his long, hard stares and walked back home.

**Chapter Ten**

Three guardians-to-be were led to the centre of the Guardian Tower Arena. It was a splendid sight. The spectators- a mixture of Adventurers, Guardians and ordinary people- had gathered from all over Krovespot, Lolosia, BattleOn and even Granemor just to see this event. Some came every day to see an adventurer or two pass or fail the test of becoming a guardian, others were here for moral support.

Standing at the entrance of the arena were Marcus, Merico and Alan. Marcus was feeling excited, as he was jumping about on the spot doing his warming up. Alan was silent, but Merico sensed that something was wrong with him. Her second dream kept coming into her mind. Would it happen today, as they were in the guardian tower?

Nimrod then signalled to the adventurers. "It is time!" he yelled to the roaring crowd. "To see if these adventurers will pass the test! I first call upon Marcus Veram, of BattleOn, to enter the arena!"

The crowd's noise level increased. Marcus' excitement suddenly turned to nervousness- he hadn't realised he was going first, and he had no idea of what the test was about. As he took a step to the entrance of the outdoor arena, Marcus turned back to see his friends.

"Come on, Marcus!" Merico cried gaily, "You can do it!"

Her words had a rousing effect on the young martial artist. Confidence spurred through him. "OK!" he gave the twins the thumbs up and ran out. The entrance door closed behind him, so Merico and Alan couldn't see anything.

"You'll be up next." Merico faced her brother, the cold expression still on his face from twelve hours ago. "How are you feeling, Alan?"

Alan didn't say anything. He seemed distant. Getting angry with his silence, Merico slapped her brother round his cheek twice. Alan snapped out of his daydream. "What did you do that for?" he spluttered. Alan looked around him. "What? Marcus has gone already!"

Merico sighed. "What's with you today? Alan, you haven't spoken a word! I asked Father if anything was wrong with him and he told me it was just nerves, but you never get nervous!"

"It's…about after guardianship" Alan stumbled on his words. "I…I have to do something with Father." Merico felt sick as she heard him, the second dream flashing in her head. "It's nothing, Merico. Really." Alan couldn't bear to look his sister in the eye when he said this, so his head went down and he said no more. Merico decided not to say anything either.

Ten minutes later, the stone arena door opened and Alan was let in. Merico felt more scared than ever. Questions kept their flow; What if she failed? What is going to happen to Alan if he gets that sword? What was he hiding? Had Marcus passed his test, or not?

Merico waited patiently. _Soon_, she kept thinking. But would it be long enough? She started to fidget, biting her fingernails, messing her hair and jumping up and down on the spot like Marcus had done.

At last, the arena door was pushed open. Nimrod called out to a silent crowd. "We bring in our last adventurer, Merico Syriam of BattleOn, to the arena!" this was followed by more cheering.

Quaking, Merico walked to the centre of the stadium. The audience was very large, but whilst passing them she saw recognisable figures near the front- her mother, Yulgar, Robina, Lucretia and even Valencia with her truffle perched on her shoulder. Merico couldn't help grinning and pointing at them as she walked past. Even when she reached the centre where Nimrod and other guardians were standing, the crowd never ceased its approval until Nimrod put up his hand for silence. The crowd obeyed.

Merico was puzzled when Nimrod gave her the Guardian Blade- one of a guardian's most prized possessions. "Stand there." Nimrod pointed to an allocated spot further away from them, it was a dark brown patch compared to the rest of the arena- which was sand.

She stood in the patch. Her puzzlement grew when she saw the Guardians in the arena move closer to the edge. The audience were siding off their seats to see this.

"Hold the sword up in the air." Nimrod ordered. "Your test will then begin."

Merico raised the sword so it pointed upwards. The hilt shone and blinded her with its' radiance. Then the sword began to shiver. Merico tried to put on a better grip onto the sword's hilt but it wouldn't stop its shaking.

The Guardian Blade gave out one last flash, then suddenly Merico could only see darkness- the arena and her audience had disappeared. The sword pulled Merico into mid air, shimmering brightly. She could only gape even more when a green, long creature came from the blade.

_The Guardian Dragon!_, Merico's mind murmered as it appeared fully in front of her. Unexpectedly, it rushed right through her body. Merico screamed. The Guardian Dragon's spirit was tearing her body apart. She felt as if she was like an egg being cracked open. She'd completely forgotten about Alan, Marcus, her mother and all the people she knew and cared about. All she wanted was to get rid of the prising feeling in her body. Her arms and legs were being ripped away from her torso.

Gasping for breath, the Guardian Dragon appeared out of Merico's mouth. Her body no longer hurt- the dragon was gone. It disappeared back into the Guardian Blade. The sword stopped shimmering and Merico was brought back to the ground on her face. She felt tired and wanted to fall on the floor to be out of her misery.

She had returned to the arena. The audience were now cheering, the noise deafening. Merico was supported by the guardians surrounding her. She then remembered that surviving the Guardian Dragon must have been the test. She must have passed-no, she HAD passed.

Nimrod must have read her mind when he announced the words that she'd been waiting for. "Merico Syriam has passed the test. She is now a fully fledged Guardian!"

With the crowd in uproar, Merico felt better and jumped for joy. She screamed. She rolled across the arena floor. She even hugged Nimrod. The only thing she'd ever felt so happy about was when her brother passed the test to start his warrior training with Sir Lancelor, or when she finished training as a mage.

She looked into the distance and saw Marcus running to greet her. He looked very different in his new Guardian Plate armour. Merico smiled at him, but then she frowned as Marcus seemed like something was troubling him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him when the Guardians had cleared.

"Alan! Your father's making him do something stupid. They've gone to the Guardian Armoury." He replied in

"Why? What's happened?"

Marcus told him the story. "After Alan passed his test, your father came out from behind. He told Alan that the armoury was safe to access and they could claim the Akriloth Blade! I tried to stop them, but your father knocked me down and warned me not to say a word. But I couldn't let them get away with that!"

Merico felt faint; the dream was coming true. "What do you know about the Akriloth Blade?" she asked Marcus.

"I know quite a lot." Marcus replied. "It's a powerful sword, and its hilt is shaped in the form of Akriloth's head. This gives it the power to transform its wielder into the legendary fire dragon!"

Merico didn't need anymore explanation of what it could do. She rushed out of the arena through the Arena's exit. Suddenly the Guardian Tower siren went off. Guardians everywhere were called to alert. _Something's wrong_, Merico thought as she passed the charging Guardians. Alan and Father must be causing some kind of disturbance in the Guardian Armoury. Even with her last breath, Merico would stop them. She must!

The audience was also alerted by the siren. Most of them rushed out the tower, back to safety, but the closest supporters stayed behind- Jasmine, Thomas Veram, Robina, Yulgar, Lucretia and Valencia had no idea where Merico had headed. They couldn't just leave her.

Nimrod, who knew that they were the new Guardian's supporters, came up to their seats. He spoke directly to the twins' mother. "Jasmine Syriam, I am afraid your husband and son are intruding in the Guardian Armoury. They have access to dangerous weapons, including the Akriloth Blade, which Marcus Veram tells me is what they're after."

Jasmine felt upset. "Where is Merico?" she asked, her voice hollow.

"Marcus says she's gone up the Guardian Tower. My assumption is she wants to stop her kin before it's too late. It is dangerous, but as a Guardian she is strong."

Robina agreed with Nimrod. "She should be fine, Mrs. Syriam. I'm sure she can talk her brother into some sense."

"She's right." Valencia joined in. "The girl isn't a top mage for nothing!"

Jasmine felt better. "Thank you all" She replied. "Now let's help!"

Merico was panting. It took her a while to find the Guardian Tower Armoury. Now that she had she seemed exhausted. From the steps leading up there, she could see some red, faded lights cast upon the wall. Confused, she went up the steps. When she reached the top, it was if her dream had returned- to take reality's place.

Alan was standing in the middle of the room; his eyes locked onto the fiery blade- the Blade of Akriloth- that he held between his two hands. His father was standing at the side, marvelling Alan's ability to concentrate. But as he saw Merico approaching Alan, he went and pushed her away.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled at her. "If you interfere, he can't summon the dragon and I'll kill you! Understood?"

Maximus seemed so fierce that Merico kept back. Maximus seemed satisfied. "The Blade of Akriloth is a powerful sword. If Alan has it, he will be invincible to his foes. He needs to get its' powers, that is why we're here. You are a nuisance." He said.

Merico began to lose her cool. "What is wrong with me?" she shouted at her uncaring father. "You play me like a puppet; you don't care. All my life you've cared more for Alan than for me, just because I'm a girl and you see me as 'delicate' and 'not built for fighting'. I discovered a gift that I can use in my future and you don't encourage it one bit! I'm a mage now, Father. I always will be one, and you can't stop me."

Maximus strode up to his daughter. "I can easily put a stop to it, girl" he growled, but Merico went on. She wasn't afraid anymore now that she was a guardian.

"No, you can't. You're afraid of magic. You've always been. I once did believe you, about magic is what causes monsters in our world, but now I know the truth. Robina was right all along. You're not as brave as I thought you were, and you know that I'm stronger, don't you."

Her father was breathing heavily over her. He raised his fists, but Merico wasn't about to get trapped again. She created a magic barrier from her hands to cover her face. The blow shattered the barrier instantly, but nevertheless Merico wasn't hurt. She jumped backward before her father could strike again.

Suddenly, father and daughter's attention was caught by the Akriloth Blade's glow. The fire covered Alan's body. The bright light was enough to make Merico shield her eyes and turn away. Alan had done it. Now he would transform into Akriloth and gain his powers.

"Yes!" Maximus yelled. "HE'S DONE IT!" forgetting Merico, he ran up to where the transformation was taking place. Merico was worried; her father seemed too close.

"Father, get back!" she shouted. Maximus remained deaf to her calls, admiring the transformation. Merico was still turned away; she didn't want to see her brother morphing into a dragon. Instead, she was backing towards the door. What could she do? Is her brother seemed different as a dragon then she should save herself, but on the other hand Alan should know her? If he had true control of Akriloth's form then he should recognise her.

When the light faded, Merico heard an almighty roar which shook the Guardian Tower. She turned around and saw it- Akriloth the legendary fire dragon. Merico had seen the dragon's picture in books before. Although Alan's form seemed shorter, he still filled most of the room. It roared again, making Merico's hair stand on end.

Outside of the armoury door, Guardians ran up the stairs in the clanking armour, led by Nimrod. But as soon as they saw this huge dragon they stopped by the door. Maximus laughed at the sudden halt. "I thought you guardians were brave men who could take on dragons! Humph, I was wrong. Now my son will destroy all that stood and stand in my way! That includes you, my daughter."

The dragon roared again, but then it did something unexpected. It approached Maximus and, using concealed claws, dug into Maximus' chest. The father screamed, blood tricking out. Merico, feeling sick, turned away from the scene, before she heard a familiar voice speaking to her.

"Merico…get out…now" It whispered. Merico would recognise that voice anywhere! "Alan?"

"I…can't…control this…monstrosity…it will…explode...please…go."

Then the false Akriloth glowed hot red. Merico knew what she had to do. She wasn't sure whether Alan will survive or not, but she had to clear out.

"Run!" she yelled. "That thing is going to explode!"

The guardians obeyed. Everybody cleared out of the tower as quickly as possible, Merico the last to leave. As she started down the steps, she heard a huge BOOM. Fire spread throughout the armoury room and poured out the door. She now needed protection.

"Barrier!" she yelled, as the fire reached down the stairs. The wall flared up just in time. Merico continued down the stairs as her barrier and the fire enveloped her. It was hard for her to see anything- through the barrier was a blurry red. But she felt when the ground was all at the same level- she realised she was on the Ground Floor. With one last effort she pushed herself straight ahead, through the exit. In the cool air, everything around Merico went black.

**Chapter Eleven/Epilogue**

The Guardian Tower managed to survive the blaze that nearly destroyed the armoury. When it finally was safe to access the building, several X-guardians salvaged all they could from its armoury. There was no sign of Maximus Syriam anywhere, although there were doubts to whether he was dead. They did, however, find Alan- unconscious but alive.

Yulgar brought both twins to stay in his inn, where they were nursed by Jasmine and Lucretia. Merico recovered first, feeling fit to move about three days after the fire, but it took Alan a week to regain consciousness, and even then he was still too weak to walk. However, eventually he got better. He and Merico told their tales of magic and fighting to each other, and he still remained good friends with Marcus Veram.

_A month later…_

The twins were eating breakfast (not Frogzard Stew) when there was a knock on the door. Alan went to open it, but when he did, all he could do was to stare in horror at the bedraggled man who had tried to kill him and his beloved sister.

He had been found by Marcus, who explained how he had come to find him.

"I and some of the other guardians were helping with the rebuilding of the Guardian Tower. Then I noticed him, buried alive by the rubble so much that only his eyes were visible from our view. All of us helped him out, reluctantly, and when we had he insisted that I took him to his home." Marcus glanced at Maximus, who was shivering from the wet soil all over him.

Alan felt hot and remained silent. Nevertheless he took his father in- not mainly out of sympathy but the fact that he'd be left with his best friend if he didn't do so. He thanked Marcus who went on his way. After the door was closed, he turned to his father and asked him coldly, "How did you survive?"

The father spoke in his jolly voice, although it sounded cracked and hoarse. "When you lost control and exploded, I was blown out the armoury window from the tower. The rubble buried me in the ground, but I managed to dig a small hole to let in some air. I survived on the rainwater that entered the hole. Then I was found earlier today!" he rumbled with laughter, then swiftly stopped when he saw none of his family laughed with him.

"Boy, we need to discuss your future of fame! Now you've finished your training and starting your guardianship, what do you plan to take as a class? You can train as a fighter under Blackhawke, and then go Rennd to train as a knight! You'd like to try that, yes?"

Alan nodded, annoyed that his father's experience hadn't trained him. "But," he added. "I only finished my training. I was hoping to settle down as a Guardian first. Maybe even learn magic from Merico."

Merico, who had been eating her breakfast in the dismay of her father's return, looked up sharply. This was fresh news to her ears!

Maximus was confused at his son's change of plans. "Warriors don't need to learn any magic." He frowned. "The girl's already disgraced herself in the family by learning it. She, let alone you, won't be learning anymore magic."

"Yes, I am." Merico spoke up. "The archmage Warlic has contacted Jackal Sano, who's allowed me to train under him as a wizard."

This startled her father, who strode up to her, pointed a finger to her face and shouted. "If you think you're going to live under this house whilst training under the likes of…HIM, you've got another thing coming! You won't be staying here if you do so."

Jasmine tried to sway her husband. "Now, dear, Merico hasn't done any harm with her magic…"

"NO HARM? She hasn't done anything yet, but soon she'll discover some dark power and use it to control monsters. You haven't seen her do anything!"

Merico stayed brave. "If you don't appreciate my ability to use magic for good, Father, then I shall leave. Thomas Veram has agreed that I can come live with him if anything went wrong." She headed up the stairs, feeling her father's eyes on her, and started to pack her bags. If anything, she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Her mother lingered in her room whilst Merico stored all her clothes in a large bag. "Merico, remember you're always welcome to come back." She said after a while.

Merico tried to bear a smile. "Thanks, Mother." She replied. "But this is Father's house and he has a right to not let me in."

"No it isn't. This is actually my house, which I inherited from my Father."

Merico stopped packing and stared at her mom open-mouthed; her father had never told her this.

Jasmine smiled at her daughter's reaction, then explained. "My parents were healers. Although I didn't want to use magic, my parents urged me to try healing magic and I soon discovered I was a natural when using it.

When I was older, my father met your father and beat him a duel. To compensate for his loss, my father let him marry me. But he saw his ways with me, which got worse when both of you were born, especially you, Merico. So when my father died, the will stated that I had his property."

Merico was lost for words. Her father treated her mother just as he treated her- neglecting them both. She then said. "At least our grandfather understood, but if he saw what Father was up to, why didn't he stop him."

Jasmine smiled a little again. "You know now that your father is afraid of magic. Even though my parents practised white magic, my Father knew some light spells that Maximus cowered away from. Even when he constantly hit me, all I needed to do was apply a little bit of healing magic to my scratches and bruises and then I was fine. I could live with my husband. I still can."

Merico felt incredibly sad. Just because she knew magic, her Father gave her no attention. Sometimes in her life she wished that her Father absolutely hated fighting and had been a natural magician, so that she could have been encouraged. But Fate had called Maximus Syriam to be a infamous warrior, and for her to be a mage, maybe even a wizard.

Once she'd packed, Merico went downstairs. Her father eyeballed her menacingly. Merico ignored him and went straight to Alan. "Promise me you won't turn out like him." She whispered in his ear. "Please…"

Alan shook his head, and then suddenly hugged her tight. "You promise me that you…won't do anything stupid!" he murmered. When he released her, Merico saw tears running down his face, for the first time.

Jasmine came forwards, tears streaked down her face too. "Jackal Sano is a wonderful teacher." She said. "You'll go far in life, daughter." Instead of hugging Merico, she gave her a small kiss on the cheek, which felt permanent to her.

"GO!" her father roared, unable to bear the emotion. "DON'T COME BACK!"

In her fury, Merico cast Fireball at Maximus, hitting him right on his nose. The large man stumbled backwards, cursing wildly. She chuckled and quickly headed out the door before her father could stop her.

She ran straight to the Veram home. _They should be home_, Merico thought hopefully. She arrived at the front of the house and tapped on the door. Five seconds later, it was opened by Thomas Veram.

He didn't need an explanation of what happened. "Come in." was all he said.

Merico briskly came in. This was her new home

**THE END!**

**The Twins of Lore-Part II**

**Prologue**

_Merico Syriam has achieved her dreams of becoming a mage, despite her Father's words. Although separated from her family, her twin brother Alan in particular, Merico is happy to live with the Veram family. Merico is now ready to start her journey as a wizard, to master even greater powers and spells. _

_But will she be prepared for the adventures that await her?_


End file.
